familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vladimir Svyatoslavich of Novgorod (c1158-1200)
}} Vladimir Svyatoskavich (baptized Boris) (after 1142 - autumn 1201 , Pereyaslavl Коган В.М., Домбровский-Шалагин В.И. - Князь Рюрик и его потомки: Историко-генеалогический свод ]]) ) - Prince of Novgorod (1180–1181), Prince of Vshchizh (1181-1200) Войтович Л. 0 - Княжеские династии Восточной Европы Ольговичі. Чернігівські і Сіверські князі}} third son of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich and Mariya Vasilkovna, daughter of Vasilko Svyatoslavich of Polotsk Biography His father appointed Vladimir to Gomiy (which was an important regional center) when prince Svyatoslav Olgovich of Chernigov (Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich’s uncle) died on February 15, 1164. In 1175, Vladimir commanded the vanguard force when his father accompanied Mikhalko Yuryevich and Vsevolod Yuryevich whom the townspeople of Suzdal had invited to be their prince. On June 15, they won the day against their nephews, Mstislav and Yaropolk Rostislavich. When war broke out in the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal in the winter of 1177, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich sent his sons (Vladimir and Oleg) to help Vsevolod Yuryevich attack prince Gleb Rostislavich of Ryazan, who was harboring Mstislav and Yaropolk Rostislavich. They took part in the Battle of the Koloksha River (1177) In 1179, Vsevolod Yuryevich invited Vladimir to Suzdal and married Vladimir to his niece, who was still a child. Vladimir returned to Chernigov, where he presented his wife to his father. On June 14, 1180, prince Mstislav Rostislavich died. For reasons not given, the townsmen chose not to invite another Rostislavich (a member of the dynasty of the princes of Smolensk) or Vsevolod Yuryevich; instead, they asked Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich to send one of his sons. He dispatched Vladimir and the Novgorodians enthroned him on August 17. In 1180 he led the troops of the Novgorod Republic to help Chernigov under Drutsk against Davyd Rostislavich of Smolensk, but; in the absence of the main forces of Novgorod; Vsevolod Yuryevich captured Torzhok, a defeat which played a decisive role in the choice of next Prince of Novgorod: Vladimir was expelled and went south to his father and Yaroslav Vladimirovich, grandson Mstislav the Great was elected Prince of Novgorod . Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich’s increased power, however, strained his relations with the prince of Suzdalia; the latter marched against prince Roman Glebovich of Ryazan and take Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich’s son (Yaroslav’s brother) Gleb Svyatoslavich captive. Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich assembled all his brothers and the Cumans to avenge himself against Vsevolod Yuryevich and to free from captivity his son; Vladimir also brought Novgorodian troops. The campaign, however, turned into a farce: Vsevolod Yuryevich deftly deflected every of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich’s attempts to initiate battle. Around March 1181, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich accompanied Vladimir to Novgorod. The Novgorod First Chronicle suggests that the Novgorodians took Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich to become their prince and he entered Novgorod as their ruler.1 To judge from later information, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich planned to remain in Novgorod for a short period of time, hand it over to his son, and then return to Kiev. Before leaving Novgorod, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich secured his authority there; this is confirmed by the citizens’ decision to install Vladimir as prince. However, at the beginning of 1182, it would seem, the Novgorodians expelled Vladimir and he returned to his father. At the beginning of 1183, Vsevolod Yuryevich declared war on the Volga Bulgars and asked Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich for assistance. The latter complied by sending his eldest son, Vladimir. After learning of Igor Svyatoslavich’s defeat in the Battle of the Kayala River on May 12, 1185, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich sent his two sons (Vladimir and Oleg) to the Poseme region (along the Seym River) to serve as interim defenders of the towns of the Novgorod-Seversky. The information that he sent two sons suggests that he ordered them to occupy Rylsk and Putyvl, which had recently lost their princes.Vladimir, and his brother Oleg Svyatoslavich, successfully organized the defense of Semionia against the troops of Hzak Khan According to the chronicler, the Cumans assembled their entire nation to march against Rus’, but the khans argued.[ Finally, Koza Khan attacked Putivl but failed to take it. After Koza pillaged the region, Vladimir and Oleg Svyatoslavich departed from Putivl and Rylsk. In 1191, Vladimir participated in an inconclusive campaign against the Polovtsians under the command of Igor Svyatoslavich. In 1192, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich sent his three sons (Vladimir, Vsevolod and Mstislav) against the Cumans who had frequently pillaged the Chernigov lands, and he placed Igor Svyatoslavich (his cousin) in command of the campaign. The purpose of the campaign was to plunder Cuman camps. The Olgovichi ventured deep into the steppe, past Kursk into the upper reaches of the Oskol River. However the nomads assembled in great numbers and awaited the princes; on seeing that he was outnumbered, Igor Svyatoslavich resolutely ordered his troops to steal away under the cover of darkness. Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich died during the last week of July 1194; his death changed the order of seniority among the Olgovichi: his sons became answerable to their uncle prince Yaroslav II Vsevolodovich of Chernigov, the new senior prince of the dynasty. From 1196, Vladimir is never mentioned as participating in campaigns. It would appear, therefore, that he had withdrawn from the political arena, perhaps owing to poor health. On an unspecified date in 1198, Yaroslav Vsevolodovich died, and Igor Svyatoslavich became the prince of Chernigov. It is difficult to determine who succeeded Igor Svyatoslavich to Novgorod-Seversk: the rightful claimant to the town was likely Vladimir who was the senior prince of the senior branch of the Olgovichi. Vladimir was probably interred in the Church of the Annuciation. Chernigov in Chernigov that his father had built. Andrei Yuryevich Chernov, researching The Tale of Igor's Campaign put forward the hypothesis that Vladimir Svyatoslavich was its author . Family and children Wife: with approx. 1179 Prebrana Mikhailovna of Vladimir (c1170-c1230) (Maria), daughter of Mikhalko Yuryevich of Vladimir Children : * Filip Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1188-c1230) (wife - Anastasia). * Boris Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1190-1239) * Davyd Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1192-1239). * Andrei Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1195-1239) * Svyatoslav Vladimirovich of Vshchizh (c1198-1239) Notes } Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:Princes of Vshchizh